


With love from Scranton, Pennsylvania

by traveler_of_heart



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Idiots in Love, Suuper fluffy, pre SQ - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_of_heart/pseuds/traveler_of_heart
Summary: Emma loves "The Office" and somehow gets Regina hooked on it too.





	With love from Scranton, Pennsylvania

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished watching all 9 seasons of "The Office" and I'm super emotional because this became my favorite show. Just putting my two favorite things together in this small, fluffy one shot.

How to know if you should do something? Regina had two criteria: if Snow would do it, it was definitely a stupid idea. Her second filter was to ask herself if Henry would approve. If the answer was “yes”, then she knew her idea was a good. 

Here’s the catch: what happens when she thinks of something Snow would do (dumb) but Henry would approve (thus, good idea).

This is what kept Regina from knocking on the door of Emma’s apartment, instead hovering outside like a creep. 

Henry was out on a camping trip and she had the place to herself, which would have been nice. Except she didn’t want to be alone in an empty house, knowing she wouldn’t see her son for another two days. Emma was the only solution she could think of.

“Oh my God, no” she heard the blonde crying inside and in that moment she knew what to do, her doubts cast aside. 

“Emma, are you ok?” Regina yelled, breaking in with a kick to the door.

“Jesus” Emma jumped from the couch to the floor, crawling under the coffee table. “What the fuck?”

“Where’s the thing?” Regina said, scanning the entire place like a cop and conjuring a fireball

“What thing, you freak?”

“The thing that made you scream, moron!” 

“What? I was watching the tv”

“Are you kidding me?” Regina said, making the fireball disappear. “Why would you that? People could think you’re in danger and do something dangerous”

“Well, why were you outside listening in the first place?” Emma fired back, her head bumping against the table.

“I was…” Regina stumbled with her words, suddenly feeling exposed. “Never mind, I should go. Sorry for… this”

“Hey, wait, no” Emma said, jumping over the couch and grabbing Regina by the wrist. “I’m sorry, are you ok?”

“Just… tired I guess.”

“Maybe missing Henry a little bit?” Emma offered with a sympathetic smile, trying to meet Regina’s eyes. The brunette’s shoulders slumped and she nodded slowly. “Well, it’s your lucky day because I have more Chinese food than I could eat and I’m in the middle of a marathon”

“Emma, you don’t have to…”

“No, come on. Please stay?”

Regina finally smiled and walked to the living room. Of course, scattered across the couch and on the coffee table, Emma had all sort of junk food and Chinese takeout.

“Do you ever get sick?”

“You mean my stomach?” Emma plopped down on the couch and patted her belly. “Nah, made of steel”

The brunette rolled her eyes in response and sat on the edge of the couch, unable to get comfortable. Emma snorted at the sight of Regina, her stiffened back and purse in her lap.

“What is so funny?”

“Come on, look at you! You’re wearing heels and a dress. Not that there’s anything wrong with that” she clarified as soon as Regina opened her mouth to protest. “But if we’re gonna watch The Office, you might as well get comfortable”

“And what is comfortable by your book, Miss Swan?”

“Sweatshirt and yoga pants. What do you say?”

“Fine”

“Cool” Emma jumped up and walked to her bedroom. She came back seconds later with a sweatshirt and grey yoga pants. Of course, Regina would never admit it, but they were very comfortable and had a scent… they smelled like Emma. Before coming out of the bathroom, she buried her nose in the sweatshirt. Why? She wasn’t sure. But she wasn’t gonna open that door with the blonde a few feet away from her, waiting in her tiny couch.

“What are we watching?” she said, sitting next to Emma, crossing her legs in a lotus position.

“The Office”

“Is that what made you cry?”

Emma had the decency to look ashamed for a second.

“Listen, don’t judge me until you’ve seen it, ok?”

“Fine, press play then”

“Uh, no” Emma grabbed the bowl of popcorn and placed it on her lap. “We’re watching from the beginning. You need to fully appreciate the best television show in American history”

“Will you just press play?” 

“Alright, alright”

Emma settled on the couch and let the show begin.

_ “ _ _ All right, Jim. Your quarterlies look very good... _ ”

**

“ _ And I feel God in this Chili’s tonight” _ , Emma said at the same time as Pam. She then turned to Regina, who was looking at the screen in awe. She seemed to be fascinated by the odd humor of the show… and the fact that she was on her fifth glass of wine definitely helped her enjoy the show. “Oh my God, imagine if we had a Dundies ceremony in Granny’s” 

“Oh, could we give the bushiest beaver award to your mom?”

Emma doubled with laughter at that. 

“Can you imagine her face?”

“Mmm” Regina hummed, sipping her wine. “What award would I get?”

“Longest revenge/grudge” Emma joked, even though Regina glared at her. “Or best mom… prettiest Mayor”

“You’re saying that because you want the whitest sneakers award”

“Maybe” Emma laughed, her attention back to the screen. She leaned forward the moment Jim and Pam looked at each other, as if Jim was about to say something… but the moment passed. Regina released a breath she didn’t know she had been holding. Emma slumped her shoulders.

“More popcorn?” she offered when the end credits rolled.

“No, I’m too full” Regina said with a small smile. 

“That’s what she said” Emma snorted with laughter. The pinch she got from Regina? Totally worth it.   
  


**

_ I can’t believe Michael kissed Oscar in front of everyone. _

_**You’re on season 3 already?** _

_ Maybe. _

**_I knew you liked it!!!_ **

_ … _

**

It had been a week since Regina was in Emma’s apartment, watching her favorite show. And not to be a gay mess, but the blonde always swore her perfect partner would love “The Office” as well. 

She already had a huge crush on Regina, but this made it ten times worse. Worse in the best possible way. 

All this time Emma had felt like Jim, hopelessly in love with someone who only thought of her as a friend. Except Jim got the girl in the end.

Emma sighed as she entered the Sheriff’s station, mumbling “good morning” as she walked by Mulan’s desk. She opened the door to her office and had to do a double take when her eyes landed on the small golden statue at the edge of her desk. It couldn’t be…

She picked it up and read the engraving.

“Dundie Awards. Best Sheriff”

Oh, my God! Regina had gotten her a Dundie Award. She clutched the statue close to her chest, her mind racing. This was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her… and she knew just the way to thank her. Before losing her courage, she bolted out of the office.   
  


**

Regina checked her phone again. 

Nothing from Emma yet. She tried to hide her disappointment and bury her feelings. It was a dumb present anyway. What was she thinking? 

“Madame Mayor, Sheriff Swan left something for you” her receptionist interrupted her train of thought, peeking inside her office. “Sorry, you’re busy”

“No, it’s ok” Regina cleared her throat. “Let her in”

“Actually…” the girl walked to her boss’ desk and left a blue teapot on it. “She just gave me this and told me you’d understand”

Regina couldn’t hide her smile. 

“Thank you, Jenna”

  
  


**

There was a small note inside the teapot.

_ Heritage Park. 7 o’clock. _

It wasn’t hard for Regina to find Emma. She had placed two chairs in front of a small fire, a cooler by her feet.

“I’m glad you came” 

“That’s what she said” Regina said, unable to hold herself back. She covered her mouth with her hand and gasped, blushing madly.

Emma laughed and took one of Regina’s hands.

“Thank you for my award, it’s so cool. Everyone back at the station is super jealous”

“Thank you for my teapot. So what is that?” Regina entwined her fingers with Emma’s and nodded her head towards the bonfire.

“Dinner, candlelight… sort of” 

“Some might say it’s a date, Miss Swan” Regina said with a small smile.

“Well, let them say” Emma pulled her closer, their foreheads touching. Regina leaned forward, placing a small kiss on the corner of Emma’s mouth, making her blush. The brunette let go and walked towards the chairs, while Emma stood there, a grin on her face and a hand on the spot where Regina had kissed her.

“Emma? What's taking so long?”

“That’s what she…”

“Stop!”

**

_ And I think we are one of those couples with a long story when people ask how we found each other. I will see her every now and then, and maybe one year, she'll be with somebody, and the next year, I'll be with somebody and it's gonna take a long time. And then it's perfect. I'm in no rush. _

Michael Scott was right, Emma thought as she sat on the couch, Regina cuddled to her side, both of them watching the show for the tenth time.

It’s perfect.


End file.
